christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red-Nosed Reindeer
"The Red-Nosed Reindeer" (赤鼻のトナカイ, Akahana no Tonakai?), also known simply as Episode 03, is the third episode of the first season of the anime series , based on the light novel series of the same name. It originally aired on July 21, 2012. Synopsis In the series, thousands of video gamers have been trapped in a VR game called Sword Art Online, due to the evil plans of the game's enigmatic creator, Akihiko Kayaba. If the player dies within the game, their VR headset microwaves their brain and kills them in the real world. Any attempt to remove the headset will cause the same effect. Protagonist Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto struggles to survive in the game world, but due to his video gaming skills and having been one of the game's beta testers, he levels up quickly, though he is solitary and disconnected. Prior to the events of the episode, Kirito rescued a guild of lower-level players called the Moonlit Black Cats, who thank him for his help. They allow him to be a temporary member, with Kirito hiding his true level. He proceeds to stay with the guild for a month, teaching them and aiding them in missions while also sneaking out to maintain his own level by raiding more powerful and dangerous areas. On one of his return trips, he is contacted by guild member Keita, telling him that they cannot find fellow member Sachi. Kirito finds her cowering in an ally of the town they are in. She proceeds to tell him that she contemplated suicide, but was afraid of dying, whether it be by her own hand, another player, or the game. Kirito comforts her by assuring her she is not going to die. That night, Sachi asks if she can sleep in Kirito's bed with him, to which he agrees. Another month later, the guild finally makes enough money to purchase a house for them. Keita teleports to the Town of Beginnings, and the guild decides to do some raiding while they wait. During their raids, the guild finds a treasure chest in a dungeon. However, when they go to open it, it proves to be a trap that spawns high-level enemies. The enemies attack and kill all of the guild members, including Sachi, who dies in front of Kirito's eyes. She says something before passing, but Kirito cannot make it out. He fights his way out, but the entire guild has been killed. It is later shown that Kirito informed Keita, who had bought the house, and he proceeded to leap off a bridge to his death. Several months later, on Christmas Eve, Kirito meets with an informant named Argo, who informs him of an event boss named Nicholas the Renegade, who was rumored to drop a resurrection item. Kirito is obsessed with finding it, as he wants to revive Sachi and hear her last words. Kirito takes his search to the Forest of Wandering, where the boss is said to appear under a pine tree. Along the way, Kirito meets his old ally Klein and his guild, Fuurinkazan, who try to accompany him, but he refuses. They are then confronted by a shady guild known as the Divine Dragon Alliance, who seek the resurrection item for themselves. Fuurinkazan decide to hold off the enemy guild while Kirito encounters and fights the boss. Kirito finds the pine tree, which is soon flown over by a sleigh, which drops the boss Nicholas the Renegade: a giant, cross-eyes monster Santa Claus wielding a gargantuan axe. Kirito prepares himself, then engages the boss. Kilen and his guild rest from their battle, then are surprised when Kirito returns with low health and a somber expression. He gives Klien the item known as the Divine Stone of Returning Soul. Klien reads the instructions, and finds that it only works when applied up to ten seconds after a death. Kirito wanders off, with Klien stopping him briefly and requesting he keep living until the end. Kirito returns to town and heads to his room. He sulks at his desk until a pre-recorded message appears in his inventory. It is from Sachi, who configured it to be sent on midnight Christmas Day. She tells him that, when he hears the message, she will most likely be dead, and her death was not his fault. She thanks him for his friendship and help, and tells him not to blame himself for any of the tragedies caused by the game. She then proceeds to hum the song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" for him in celebration of the holiday, causing Kirito to finally break down and weep. Songs * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" Availability The episode was included on Sword Art Online DVD I: Aincrad Part 1 on DVD, and Sword Art Online-Part 1 on both DVD and Blu-Ray. Sao-bdcover-1.png|''Sword Art Online DVD I: Aincrad Part 1'' 91iQhVHDycL._SY550_.jpg|''Sword Art Online-Part 1'' (DVD) 81MXoruGb8L._SX425_.jpg|''Sword Art Online-Part 1'' (Blu-Ray) Cast External links * * * Category:Anime Category:2012 releases Category:Episodes Category:Rudolph filmography